HEMT devices have been proposed for a few years. They are capable of high power with over 100 W/chip being possible; high frequency—1 to 40 GHz being possible; and can operate at temperatures of over 600° C. This generates a lot of heat so heat dissipation becomes important as not all devices can withstand such temperatures, and the HEMT device may be used with many other devices.